Devil Worship
by Uchiha Matriarch
Summary: The man in front of her had to be God, for only he could deliver her happiness, and she would obey her grandmother's last wish, and follow him forever.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The young girl carried on through the village, uncaring of the strange looks she was receiving from the citizens. She carried on with no particular destination in mind, just the thought that she needed to get help quickly, if any would be kind enough to treat her. Her hair and clothing clung to her, becoming stiff with the layers of dried blood caked on her. It was everywhere, and even breathing became difficult as she felt the substance clogging her throat. She was dying, with no aid from anyone in a city buzzing with life. None would approach the girl matted with blood, as she struggled to stand upright. She would die the same way she was born, alone and uncared for.

 _'The very least, let a semblance of my pride remain.'_

She trudged into an alleyway, hoping to make the journey into the afterlife quickly and painlessly, though she doubted the pain could possibly worsen. Her eyelids felt heavy, whether it be from the dried blood on them or from the blood that continued to ooze from her hip, she couldn't tell.

Kagome wondered how long it would take her body to decay and how long before someone would steal her weapons. The latter was probably the most upsetting thought of the day.

If there was one thing Itachi was good at, it was tuning people out.

He had grown up the center of everyone's attention, his name on the tip of everyone's tongue, and as such, by a very young age, had learned to disregard everyone but his baby brother, shamelessly developing a narcissistic attitude he had no inclination to change.

Even now, with a straw hat on his head and his Akatsuki robe on, he still managed to garner the unwanted attention of every damn civilian in the area. A spotlight he was easily able to remain aloof to.

He was also able to ignore the constant conversations his teammate tried to start with him.

And the disgusting smell of poverty and death that filled the poor village and lingered everywhere he went.

And it came at no trouble to ignore the countless beggars who approached him in hopes he'd spare them some change.

He made it halfway past a half dead little girl before stopping in his tracks. She wasn't the first girl he saw on the verge of death, but something was very different about this one.

It might be that she was covered from head to toe in blood. Or that she looked much younger than the others he had seen.

Strange.

"Damn, someone really fucked her up eh Itachi? I almost feel bad, she's just a little kid."

He chose to ignore his partner, opting to stare at the girl a while longer. She sat lifeless, and the few spots not covered in blood were caked with filth and mud. He could barely pick out the color of her hair through everything but he would guess it was black. She looked starved and reeked of long days in the streets, and her kimono was tattered and torn, leaving her with little to cover up.

Even in such a state, there was still something prideful about her, as though even dying she refused to appear meek. Why?

Giving her a last one over, he turned to leave, having already dismissed the sad excuse of a girl that lay dead on the floor beneath him. He did a short prayer for her traveling soul and already pushed the girl from his mind.

One could only hold his attention for so long.

He had already taken a step, when something told him to glance one last time. He was becoming annoyed at himself for the small infatuation he seemed to be developing for the dying if not dead girl, and glanced once more if not to rid himself of this disgusting desire. He was internally surprised to see her eyelashes flutter ever so lightly, and she looked up at him slowly, almost as if the action alone killed her.

Blue eyes...

She had blue eyes...

Eyes that should have seemed dead with the state of her person, but instead burned with a flame that appeared could never be extinguished.

"Kiasme, pick her up"

Itachi refused to think of what he was doing, refused to acknowledge that he was actually about to help some pathetic little girl just because of her eye color.

He couldn't find a correlation between the color of the girls' eye and his desire to help her.

 _'The jinchuriki has blue eyes'_

Kiasme looked at him questionable, but didn't dare to speak out in protest. Instead he bent down, and not so gently plucked the wretched girl from the floor. Why did he have to be the one to hold her?

Itachi decided he would not dwell on his choices, considering he didn't even know why he picked her up or what he planned on doing with her.

When Kagome came to, she realized two things.

Hell wasn't as hot as she thought it to be.

And the man sitting across the room from her was far more attractive than she thought Satan was supposed to be.

The man spared her a quick glance before going back to his work, a few scrolls scattered precariously around him.

The room was cozy, warm and felt, like how a home would feel if she had a family.

She felt out of place.

She noticed a bowl of soup and some bread by her futon, and before courtesy could kick in, she devoured it, uncaring if it was for her or not.

"Um, thank you?"

She had never before been the recipient of a good deed, and was unsure how to go about expressing her gratitude.

The man continued to ignore her and for a few moments they sat in nothing but quiet.

"You had some really awful wounds."

His voice was deep, and slow, and made a shiver run down her spine. He never once spared her a second look and she wondered what he was doing that he couldn't even spare her a glance.

"Thank you for helping me, I thought I was going to die."

The man finally placed the scrolls down, turning his attention on her.

She hated to be those type of girls, but Kagome's heart began to race at having his full gaze on her. His dark eyes were calculating and she wondered how one could appear so shielded, so _cold_.

"Those weapons you carried, how did they come to fall into your possession."

Itachi was very surprised to find the small girl had strategically hidden weapons all over her body. But what had intrigued him the most were the symbols and engravings he had on each one.

The girl never broke eye contact with him, and he wondered how someone so young could have the courage to do what no grown man ever could.

She could barely be more than 14

She didn't answer, and he took the time to give her a final one over.

She was clean, thanks to his partner, as he had refused to touch the girl in the state she had been in. His earlier assumption was correct, her hair was dark and fell in waves down her back. Paired with bright blue eyes and a petite structure she resembled a doll.

She radiated weakness, _helplessness._

But she was cute. He'd give her that.

"I had found them somewhere, so I just took them."

The lie slipped from her mouth effortlessly, without so much as a second thought from the person who dared uttered them. He didn't bother responding turning his back to her.

He didn't have time for liars.

"Hn"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Come now Kagome-chan, it is time for morning prayers."_

 _The 5 year old could barely contain her annoyance at having to stop her game. Her grandmother always made her pray at least four times a day, for reasons she didn't know._

 _Placing her knees on the soft pillow and clutching the prayer beads, she closed her eyes and thought of what to pray for._

 _It's not as though she ever got anything when she asked for it, but you never know._

 _Her grandmother began chanting, her old and frail hands trembling as she sped up in her incantation._

 _She loved her grandmother, but she was so old fashioned. As far as she knew, Kagome was the only 5 year old who wore traditional miko clothing._

 _"Grandmother, I'm done praying, can I go back outside now?"_

 _Her grandmother glanced at her, obviously seeing through the lie, her granddaughter had the tendency to lie a lot._

 _"Kagome, ye understand the importance of these prayers do ye not? We must keep the sin inside of you chained down, or it shall consume you in its disgusting perversion and lust. Child I beg of ye, pray."_

 _Kagome nodded only understanding half the stuff her Grandmother was spewing._

 _"Ye must seek out God child, only he can give you happiness and bliss from all that will pain you. Only he can silence the voice of evil that shall resonate in your head. Pray and you shall find him dear. And when ye do, cling to him tightly so that you may never lose him, and follow him until you die. Do ye understand Kagome?"_

 _Kagome nodded, still not understanding what her grandmother even spoke of._

 _It would be two year later Kagome would understand. She was a freak, a disgusting abomination that should have never existed._

 _All it took for her to find out, was the dead body of her grandmother, lying cold in her arms. She had no right to sob, as she herself had taken the women's life. Had stabbed her repeatedly as the older women stared at her with sadness. There was no anger in her grandma Kaede's soft eyes, only tear as her granddaughter continued her onslaught. As she felt herself dying, she tried to grasp the child's hand one last time, to reassure her it would all be fine, but could barely raise the arm that was almost entirely severed._

 _As her grandmother's eyes closed, an awful sob racked Kagome's chest._

 _Why she felt it necessary to kill her? She couldn't remember._

END OF DREAM

Kagome woke with a fright, an awful feeling coiling tightly in her chest. She was quick to recognize the familiar emotions that always seemed to appear when she had a dream like that

Self loathing, anger, hatred...

The list went on and on.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but quietly got up and wrapped the blanket around her small frame.

Tiptoeing down the hall, easily finding her way in the dark as she arrived at her destination.

She stepped in, already mesmerized by the man whose presence seemed to fill the room.

" _She should be tried as an adult!"_

Kagome stepped into the room, the past chants and yells of the villagers demanding her execution resonating through her mind

" _This girl is sick! She needs help not a death sentence"_

Lowering herself gracefully by Itachi's sleeping figure she recalled the one man that had stood in her defense, a village doctor.

He had told her it wasn't her fault. That she suffered from reactive attachment disorder, personality disorder, conduct disorder to name a few.

She had argued with the voice on how to kill him. Unlike the brutal slaughtering that befell the other villagers, he was killed in his sleep. It was her way of thanking him for all he had done for her.

The voice was the only constant in Kagome's life, someone who had never left. A mother, a friend, a leader, the voice encompassed all those titles and more. Because of the voice she was never truly alone, and nothing in the world was worse than being alone, abandoned, and uncared for.

She sat down near the sleeping man and just stared. What she was looking for she didn't know, but the voice in her head purred in satisfaction, whispering phrases that had the young girl blushing.

 **'Take him little one, you may be young but I guarantee you will please. Take him and the flames will pass.'**

Itachi made sure to keep his breathing steady,as to not alert the girl he had sensed her entering, his hand already positioned under the sheets to strike, yet he waited for her move.

A mind numbing pain she was all too use to caused her to clutch her stomach.

She would do anything to make it stop, to end it all, to stop the awful pain in her stomach and her head.

"What are you doing in my room?"

He had gotten impatient with her lack of action, choosing to speak up instead. He wasn't expecting the kid to be near tears, clutching her head silently pleading with an unknown entity to make it stop.

He wasn't surprised she was crazy, in all honesty he saw it coming.

"I'll do anything, please, please it hurts so much..."

She continued on with her rambling, still clutching her head tightly, her nails penetrating the skin as small droplets of blood rolled down her arm.

"Where did you get those weapons from?"

He repeated his question from earlier, uncaring the girl looked once more near death. If she was going to die, the least she could do was put his curiosity to rest.

She considered lying but then decided against it. What was the point anymore? She would end up killing him to stop the flames, if only for a moment.

"They were from my clan, the Higurashi clan."

Itachi tried not to let his reaction show, but inwardly he was beyond shocked.

He couldn't believe this mentally deranged little girl hailed from such a prominent clan, one that had at one point been just as esteemed and worshipped as the Uchiha clan.

How was she still alive? His clan had joined along with many others, to wipe off the clan that they all feared was becoming too powerful. Along with the alarmingly fast rate in which they had continued to excel, was the discovery they had begun experiments on children of their clan in an attempt to genetically modify them into super ninjas with aid from the infamous Orochimaru .

If she truly was from that clan how had she managed….

So deep was he in though, that he barely registered when the small girl threw herself at him, knocking him on his back. She expertly straddled the much older man, her lips on his in a frenzied sloppy kiss. Her hands were woven tightly in his long hair, her crotch grinding unto his.

The voice was right, this was much better than killing him. This felt so _so_ **good** , and that awful flame in her stomach was replaced by a much more enjoyable heat that seemed to pool in her lower regions. Itachi was absolutely delicious, leaving Kagome's head spinning as she tried to taste all of him.

Her hands roamed his muscular upper torso slim fingers tracing patterns on his skin as she tried to deepen the kiss, and this time, she purred along with the voice in her head.

She continued grinding herself on the man, and was very pleasantly surprised to find a protruding bulge had begun rising.

She loved this so _so_ much.

Kagome wanted Itachi to take her and make her his just as the voice urged her to. At the thought of his mark branding her, fantasies of him sliding into her young body had her mewling out in ecstasy. She bit his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, and that action alone was enough to help him regain his senses. In a moment he had thrown the small girl off of him, uncaring that she smashed into the bookshelf, a crack that he didn't care was her back or not, resonating throughout the room.

He was on her in a flash, his kunai ready to end her pathetic life. Never in his life would he have expected some, some...

He didn't even know what to call her

"Explain yourself right now."

He wasn't sure why he didn't just kill her, she had shamed him enough. To think he, Itachi, allowed the action to carry on for a couple moments spoke negatively of him as well.

Was he a pervert? Did he enjoy little girls younger than his baby brother? He wanted to kill the girl for her actions, yet the prominent bulge in his pants didn't necessarily show repulsion.

Was he a sex deprived freak?

He inwardly shook his head, he knew himself, her barely developed body did not strike any arousal on his part. He hadn't had the time to lay with any women in the past month, so his body would of course react to a females advances. But he was not attracted to her personally at all. He blamed the rest on shock

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. You probably think I'm crazy, but I don't usually do stuff like this. I just wanted it to end."

Kagome looked down in shame and humiliation. What embarrassed her the most was she didn't regret it. The warm feeling in her stomach still had not subsided, and for once she was at ease, comfortable, and the voice in her head was quiet.

This was bliss.

And the man in front of her had to be God, for only he could deliver her happiness.

And she would obey her grandmother's last wish, and follow him forever.

Not registering the killing intent that was radiating off her 'God', she made a silent vow to follow him to the ends of the world if need be, and swore herself to the man that so easily put out the flames she thought would have driven her to madness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kiasme was confused. Given that most of the time he wasn't quite sure what was transpiring on around him, but this was too much.

"Hey Itachi, that little brat is following us"

He glanced back once more to make sure he was seeing things properly. Because if he was then that meant that crazy little girl from yesterday was following them around town.

Well more like following after Itachi as she hadn't spared him a single glance since this morning, too intent on following the prodigy like a lost puppy.

Itachi continued to ignore his partner, a little offended that Kiasme assumed anyone could follow him without his knowing. The events of last night flashed through his mind, and he had to mentally suppress an awful feeling boiling in his stomach.

For once, the young genius felt shame, embarrassment over actions he had partaken in the previous night with the young girl.

He was too old to allow hormones to cloud his judgment. At 21, he had surpassed the stage of a pubescent boy whose lust overcame rational logic. Of course he hadn't initiated anything, but those seconds where he had allowed the girl to continue her actions were enough to burn the feeling of her lips in his mind. His actions confused him, even now, he wasn't sure as to why he had allowed the obviously unstable girl to follow him.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Leave, before I decide to end your pathetic excuse of a life."_

 _He dismissed the girl, not wanting to gaze upon for even a second longer, the face of the child who dared humiliate him in the manner in which she did. The girl didn't even flinch at his half thrown insult, instead choosing to gaze up at him as though he was a God, worthy only of worship._

" _Don't send me off. Please. I can help you, with anything you may want. The sole heir of the Higurashi has to mean something to an Uchiha. I'm worth something to you aren't I?"_

 _The little girl's voice cracked with desperation, her pleas further sickening him. She made as though to grab him, but at the last moment decided against it. Her thin arms trembled with fear, afraid the one she now graced with her reason for living, would abandon her._

" _Please."_

 _Kagome was almost hysteric. Terrified he would throw her out. She would sell her soul thrice over if it meant she would have this man by her side. Would slaughter all if it was he who was to bathe in their blood with her. Her hysteria renewed the once dormant flames once more, the pain so intense the small girl almost cried out._

' _ **Stupid little girl. If you allow this man to leave, I shall kill you myself'**_

 _Her heart constricted tightly in her chest, the voice was already angry._

" _I can help you, with whatever it is you are trying to accomplish. You wouldn't join the Akatsuki for nothing right? Whatever it is. I'll lend you the powers of the Higurashi clan to aid you."_

 _The girl looked deranged, and obsessed and finally glancing down at her, he felt almost bad. He had feared at one point that his actions would have led Sasuke to this stage of mental instability but thankfully Sasuke dealt with trauma in the way he had hoped. Had acquired a taste for power, a yearning to avenge and revive the clan he himself had so brutally slaughtered. Sasuke accepted his role perfectly and Itachi had one last gift to bestow upon him._

" _Whatever it may be?"_

 _His words were barely a whisper, now staring straight at the girl. Kagome's eyes lit up, a small smile on her face._

" _Anything, and let my soul be the oblation upon which you reap the yield."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was finally happy. A cute smile adorned the equally cute young girl as she followed Itachi. She had on a simple, but pretty pale pink kimono, her hair tumbling down her back in ivory locks. Itachi was far taller than her, and glancing up at him felt like gazing up at heaven itself. He was her God, the one who delivered her from the flames of Hell themselves.

The only thing wrong with everything, was the ugly fish guy who kept glancing at her. Kagome found him beyond repulsive and refused to even learn his name.

Once again, Kasme could only stare. What the hell was going on?!

"Um Itachi, is she going back to the hideout with us?"

Receiving no answer, Kiasme just gave up trying to understand. Hey, it was Itachi who would be in trouble for bringing some kid back to the Akatsuki secret hideout, why should he care?

Itachi wasn't even quite sure what he was doing. Never before had he made a decision without fully contemplating the extent of his choices. The prodigy glanced back quickly at the small girl, not too surprised to find her staring up at him.

He was beginning to suspect the girl may be just a tad bit obsessed, not to mention it was already proven she wasn't in her right state of mind

But looking at her now, with her kimono on and that ridiculously large grin on her face, one might mistake her for just a regular girl.

No one would assume that she was the last of an ancient and powerful clan, that she was the only survivor of an experiment to genetically modify children, nor would any assume that she was mentally unstable.

Kagome Higurashi resembled an innocent porcelain doll.

" _ **Has he really saved you little one?"**_

 _Hai, he has_

" _ **He is not God"**_

 _Yes he is_

" _ **God is not a regular man"**_

 _He is our God_

The voice in her head seemed pleased with the answer, a long drawled out purr resonating throughout her head.

Everytime she closed her eyes to rest, the voice would resume the questions. The fish man had long since begun snoring, and Itachi was nowhere to be found. Kagome's eyes burned, demanding rest, but the voice never ceased her questions.

" _ **We will worship him?"**_

 _Forever_

" _ **Yes we shall, he is to be ours."**_

 _Yes_

Getting up, Kagome made her way to the nearby stream. It seemed as though she was doomed to never sleep. The voice in her head had never been so talkative, and almost sounded giddy to her.

" _ **He is not yet aware of our usefulness."**_

 _What do you mean?_

" _ **You must show him your abilities soon. Prove to him we deserve to stand by him"**_

 _Hai, now shut up._

She splashed some water on her face, and let out a sigh of relief when she no longer heard the voice. She preferred it when the voice was quiet.

The small clearing was peaceful, almost calming. It was as though even the very Earth had recognized her salvation at finding him. The only one capable of silencing the flames that blazed in her very core.

A small frog croaked somewhere nearby, and she outwardly sighed at the blissfulness.

"What are you doing so far from the site"

" **He has come for us"**

 _Yes, he will not abandon us_

At 14 Kagome knew all the feelings she experienced at times were not her own; the intense bloodlust that would at times consume her, a desire to purge the earth of the living. Emotions that were honed from a lifetime of experience, desires that had been stirred from many years of _feeling._ Her short life span did not grant her enough time to create such fierce emotions. They did not belong to her. She had guessed many years ago that they were the sole property of the voice alone.

She killed but she did not hate.

Laid waste to men, but did not despite humanity.

And so the heat that pooled in her stomach, she summed to belonging to the voice. The desire that erupted through her spine was not hers, but she would satisfy it as she did all the other urges.

"I couldn't sleep. Where have you been all day?"

Sensing no lie from her statement for once he dismissed the small girl and her question.

"Return to the site once you've finished. I will not return until sunrise to retrieve you."

Kagome sighed at his cold demeanor. She had always been an overly emotional child, had always enjoyed displays of affection and care. So many years already she had spent alone, unwanted and untouched. She had thought life under Itachi would be different.

" **In due time little one, our young Lord will take you soon"**

The next day the trio set out again. For where exactly, Kagome wasn't sure. Itachi had yet to spare her even a single glance, and after spending almost an extra fifteen minutes making sure her hair looked extra nice, it really bothered.

"Ano, Itachi-san?"

Kiasme looked at the small girl, surprised she was speaking. Why was she still here?!

The prodigy glanced back at her, disinterest written all over his face.

"Do you like my hair?"

She nervously twiddled her fingers, a small blush on her face. His stomach twisted painfully, more than aware that she looked even younger than she already was. Maybe that was why he refused to pay her any mind, refused to touch or kiss her as they had their first night together. She was so small, her petite stature making her resemble a 12 year old instead of the 14 year old she actually he have preferred her older? More mature? Would it be years before she held any true value to him?

"Hn"

This would be the last thing he gave Sasuke before he died. His last gift to the little brother he cherished with all his heart. He knew his imouto was power hungry, a trait he had instilled in him, and this small girl would be more than enough to quench his hunger.

The prodigy made up his mind. It wouldn't be the first time he had to choose between morals and his little brother. The choice would always be Sasuke.

A beautiful smile adorned Kagome's face, her heart racing at what she believed to be a yes.

Her resolve hardened, she would die before she left him, and so help any that would wish to harm him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had been traveling aimlessly for the last few days, as the one leading the group wasn't sure of their next course of action himself. He couldn't fathom explaining to the organization how he came about returning with an extra person in his small group. And he would not return until he had a plan in mind.

He had to keep her being a Higurashi a secret, as he wasn't too keen on placing such a bright spotlight on the small girl he had already incorporated into his plans. When the time came, she would prove herself an asset to his brother, and individuals such as Orochimaru would go berserk if he discovered that there was a survivor of the infamous Higurashi clan.

He grit his teeth, just now remembering another individual he would have to steer clear of, his 'mentor', Madara. It'd prove beyond difficult to carry out his plans if Madara were to become interested in the girl himself. The old man had a habit of collecting anything he found valuable.

Kagome sighed as the small group continued walking as they had for three days now.

Yes, Kagome had agreed to follow Itachi to the ends of the world, but were they _really_ headed there?! How much longer would they continue on? Itachi seemed so deep in thought, and she absolutely refused to speak to that other guy, if you could call the fish a person, so she was left with no choice but to continue on in silence.

She hated being bored, hated not having something to focus her mind on.

Just as she was about to mutter a small complain, quietly to herself of course, Itachi suddenly stopped.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Itachi-San?"

She was quick to answer, her heart racing at having his attention on her. She would do anything he asked, if only those dark eyes would gaze at her for a moment longer.

"Would you like to complete an errand for me?"

 _'Anything, utter the words and I shall comply'_

It would take an idiot not to feel his brothers chakra signature in the small village they were approaching. The weight of his brother's chakra was enormous, and he hadn't an inkling of an idea as to how his brother was able to amass such strength in the short time since he had last encountered him.

But it wasn't enough. It still fell short of where he wanted Sasuke to be.

 _" Hn, matters not. Kagome will help me achieve what he has left, and her strength will be the foundation for the new clan."_

"I am unable to enter the village, but we are in need of supplies for our long journey."

Kagome already guessed where he was going and obediently accepted the money he held out for her.

She would do the best damn job at her task, that she'd show Itachi how valuable she was!

The marketplace was beyond crowded, civilians bustling around, all in a hurry. She found herself at times prepared to steal or pickpocket having done that the majority of her life, completely forgetting that she had money on her this time. This village was nothing like the one she had stayed at, here the people were alive, and endless chatter followed her.

Kagome thanked the kind lady, accepting the small bag of medical supplies.

 _ **"Do you not sense that little girl?"**_

She ignored the voice, continuing on in her errand. She had only been away from Itachi no more than half an hour, and already the dreaded voice had resumed.

 _ **"I am not here to torment this time. Do you not sense the one similar to our beloved?"**_

She stopped, scoping out the area.

'One like Itachi?'

Did she mean a clone?

 _ **"Stupidity is unbecoming of you."**_

The voice ceased after that, and Kagome had to scowl a little. Maybe if the voice would for once just say outright what it meant, she'd know.

It was then she felt it, the chakra signature of someone that resembled Itachi's but wasn't. She headed towards it, intent on finding out who that was. Kagome cut through a dark alley, the feeling getting stronger. She was so focused on finding it, she didn't notice the three large men who blocked her path. It was almost humorous how they tried to intimidate her.

"Leave everything of value here kid, and maybe we'll let you live."

The biggest one smirked down at her, his greedy eyes taking in the small pouch he assumed was filled with gold.

Kagome glared at them, annoyed that she'd have to waste time killing these flies. At one point in her life, she had enjoyed the act, but now, she would much rather prefer a challenge than to bathe in the blood of the weak.

"I suggest you step out of my way."

Her eyes had hardened, and her voice went cold. The voice inside of her snickered in glee and anticipation. It always enjoyed when she killed, stained the earth red, whether it be friend or foe. It enjoyed it even more when it was done by hand, and as Kagome hadn't brought her sword, a wicked thrill that was not her own ran down Kagome's spine.

Enjoyment that was not her own filled her heart, and with a heartless smirk on her face, she did what she did best, cleanse the earth of its waste.

Sasuke was getting tired of droning out Karin's non stop chatter. Images of him running his sword through her jugular flashed through his mind, and he briefly contemplated it. He stopped in his tracks, when he felt the bloodlust intent that surrounded the area. Even some civilians, who were too weak to pick up on anything, kept glancing over their shoulders in worry.

"Woah, Sasuke do you feel that?"

He wanted to roll his eyes at Jugo's remark, of course he felt it, he'd have to be pathetic not to.

"Stay here."

He didn't give them a chance to respond, not really caring for their opinions on the matter. He disappeared in a flash, his speed easily allowing him to appear at the scene without the use of chakra.

It was a darkened alleyway, a complete contrast from the sunny and lively village. It's walls were painted red with blood, the substance slowly dripping onto the ground, which was also covered in said liquid.

His eyes slowly trailed over to the few dead bodies carelessly strewn on the floor like trash. Their eyes were still open in horror, and he briefly wondered what was their last sight before death.

His eyes finally landed on the small girl opposite him, her eyes already scrutinizing him. She seemed confused taking in his person, and internally he was too.

Did she kill of these men? And was it her giving off that evil intent moments ago?

The girl was small, maybe 12, he couldn't tell. She had on a ridiculous pink kimono top, with an even more ridiculous pink ribbon on top of her ebony hair. To him, she looked harmless, _weak._

He made to dismiss her, annoyed at having wasted his time. Obviously the person who had committed this had left the scene.

"Your aura is similar to Itachi's but you're not him."

She had muttered it softly to herself, but his ears were quick to zone in on his brothers name.

His eyes narrowed almost instantly at her, his attention enraptured by what she said.

"Where is Itachi?"

His hand was already resting on his sword, ready to attack if she refused to speak. He wasn't sure why his brother would even associate with a pathetic little girl such as herself, but he had long since given up trying to decipher the way Itachi's brain worked.

"Are the two of you related? I mean you do sort of look alike. But Itachi is more attractive."

She had barely finished what she was saying before he lunged. Maybe she was dumb, but Sasuke didn't show the weak or the stupid any mercy.

His sword sliced down on her, or at least the area where she once was, the spot now nothing more than empty space. He quickly turned prepared for an attack, his eyes quickly darting around. If she could evade his attack at the speed he was moving, then she wasn't as pathetic as he had previously assumed.

He quickly activated his Sharingan, unable to pinpoint where the small slip of a girl was. His eyes scanned the tight alleyway, before finally resting on her figure a few meters away.

Kagome gazed at the man across from her, amazed that one could appear so similar to the one she cherished. They were obviously related so she would not hurt him.

"What do you want from Itachi?"

Regardless whether they were related or not, she could sense the ill intent on his person, his obvious hatred for her savior clear on his face.

"You will tell me where he is, or I will kill you."

The words were sneered at her, hatred she did not think possible painted across his face. Kagome had never hated anyone in her short lifetime, yes she killed, but the only emotion ever behind it was bloodlust.

The people she slaughtered mattered not to her, there was never any emotion behind what she did or how she lived.

Her young but skilled eyes glanced over at the Itachi look alike, his eyes almost hysteric.

He looked crazy to her young eyes.

"No, I will not tell you."

She spoke the words, already prepared for his attack. His speed was atrocious, but she was faster.

He barely allowed her time to breathe before he was on her again, pushing her back, forcing her on the defensive. Regardless, Kagome was smiling, a sick gleeful look on her face at the opponent in front of her

' _He's strong this one'_

' _ **That may be so, but we are stronger'**_

She played around with the young man a moment longer, never allowing him to land a blow, but not pushing back.

"You're slowing down onii-chan"

She giggled at the look on his face, just before delivering a blow to his chest that sent him crashing. She appeared almost high on ecstasy. It had been so long since anyone challenged her.

She jumped back to put some space between her and her opponent, her fingers already going through the motions for her first attack. The one that would truly allow her to have fun with him.

Sasuke stood, his haori filthy from the blow. He grunted in annoyance, his keen eyes zoning in on the small girl.

His eyes widened, recognizing the familiar hand motions, outwardly surprised at what she was attempting to do

' _It can't be, where would she have learned that technique?!'_

He had only seen it properly executed once, by that vile snake sannin Orochimaru himself. The jutsu itself was forbidden, as it robbed the victim of all senses shrouding them in complete darkness, left to the mercy of their attacker.

Before she could execute the final hand symbol, a cold grip wrapped around her arms.

Kagome stared into the cold haunting eyes of Itachi himself, more than a little surprised he was able to appear so close to her without her knowledge.

"Enough Kagome."

Her hands fell limp to her sides at his command, confused but never questioning.

Itachi turned from the small girl, his attention now on his little brother.

"Hello little brother."

Sasuke appeared shocked, whether it was at his brothers appearance or the fact that a little girl possessed capabilities that surpassed even his.

His fist clenched at his sides, red hot anger coursing through his veins. It never seemed to matter how hard he tried or how much effort he put into getting stronger, those who naturally possessed abilities, the ones deemed as prodigies would always surpass him, even if they were a small pathetic looking girl.

Itachi gave Sasuke a one over, thanking every god he knew that he was able to make it in time. It didn't take a genius to know that Kagome would have killed Sasuke if given the opportunity. He hadn't realized how powerful she was when he calculated this encounter.

"Itachi."

The voice was cold and smeared with obvious hatred. The eyes that had once looked up at him with love and adoration now despised his very being.

"I see you've met Kagome."

His hand rested on top of the small girls mane of hair, as though she were his prized pet, and Kagome seemed to preen under his touch.

"What is she"

Though his voice was hard, his eyes never strayed from the small gesture of affection, what appeared almost as longing flashing across his face for but a moment.

Kagome looked on at the foreign interaction, not quite sure how two brothers could be so cold towards each other. Being an only child, she wasn't sure how a relationship between kin should be, but even she knew it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"She is someone very important to me."

Though his tone held no warmth, Kagome's small chest fluttered at the words. If only he knew how important he was to her.

' **We shall show him little one'**

' _Hai'_

Show him she would.

Even as a highly skilled ninja, Sasuke could not mask his jealousy. He was always such a possessive little boy. And he was hoping on that trait to carry out the remainder of his plan once he was gone.

"I had always known you were sick in the head after what you've done, but I didn't know you were also a pedophile Itachi."

The words were meant to sting, and they almost did, recounts of the pairs first night together flashing through the missing nin's mind. But he pushed those thoughts aside, more focused on peaking Sasuke's interest in Kagome.

"She is mine"

Sasuke looked over the small girl again, his eyes not landing on anything special, nothing that would peak Itachi's interest so. Yes she was strong from what he had seen, but his brother did not lust after power the way he did. The small girl was cute and would definitely grow to be attractive, maybe Itachi wished to groom her.

"You are still weak Sasuke, have you given up on avenging our clan"

The words snapped Sasuke out his thoughts and quickly his hands wrapped around his sword.

"Never"

"We will meet again when you have gotten stronger. Maybe then you will not disappoint me little brother."

With those final words, the pair disappeared in a flock of ravens, the spot where they had once occupied now nothing more than some feathers.

"Yes Kagome?"

The small girl hadn't stopped her staring since the pair left his brother. Though he never enjoyed verbal exchanges, especially between him and the unstable girl, he would much rather her just ask whatever it was that was on her mind instead of staring at him.

"Ano, that was your younger brother Itachi?"

"Hai"

His eyes were squinted as the pair walked along to meet their third member, his straw hat doing nothing to lessen the sun's harsh rays.

"Do you not love him?"

He had never been one for disclaimers of affection, heck even the only recipient of his love didn't know the prodigy cared for him.

"Is he not my younger brother? Though our relationship is strange I do care for him. If you ever encounter Sasuke again, do not harm him."

He hoped his answer would suffice, already tired of their light conversation.

Kagome pondered his words. Her mind quick to decipher and decode what she believed to be a hidden message.

Itachi was precious to her, and Sasuke was precious to him.

So Sasuke was important to her too.

There came an odd warm feeling when she now counted off _**two**_ important people in her life. It was almost like creating a small family again, and God knows how she yearned so desperately for those who she could call friends.

The pair met up with Kiasme, and without even a small break, continued on their path.


End file.
